Harry Potter et le monde entier
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Le monde agonisait. La magie s'affolait. Albus Dumbledore mourait. Harry Potter devient un dirigeant digne de ce nom seulement Fudge ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le flambeau devant un gamin de septième. Le ministre de la magie commençait à changer sa démocratie en dictature. Malheureusement, Harry Potter ne contait se laisser faire. (SS/DM/HP)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

 **Titre :** Harry Potter et le monde entier

 **Résumé :** Le monde agonisait petit à petit. La magie s'affolait petit à petit. Albus Dumbledore mourait petit à petit. Harry Potter devient un dirigeant digne de ce nom seulement Fudge ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le flambeau devant un gamin de septième... Le ministre de la magie commençait à changer sa démocratie en dictature. Malheureusement, Harry Potter ne contait se laisser faire.

 **Personnage :** Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy

 **Genre :** Drame/Aventure

 **Couple :** HP/SS/DM

* * *

 **Prologue : Le nouveau refuge**

Le monde agonisait et se rebellait contre ses habitants. La magie souffrait et perdait le contrôle d'elle même. Les catastrophes naturelles éclataient dans le monde : les sécheresses, les tremblements de terre, les tornades, les tsunamis et bien d'autres catastrophes. La magie, quant à elle, faisait renaître des morts datant des siècles et des siècles, envoyait des sortilèges partout et au hasard sans pouvoir se contrôler. Le monde avait peur et se défendait. La magie gérait trop de sorcier et perdait son contrôle.

Plus personne n'était en sécurité, même hors de l'Angleterre. En plus de tout ça, Lord Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres, décida de voir plus grand, de s'attaquer au monde entier également. Amérique, France, Espagne, Russie, personne n'était épargné. Tom Jedusor commença à créer des camps où ses ennemis iront lorsqu'il les capturera pour leurs faire un lavage de cerveau. Même si le plus grande mage noir de tous les temps n'avait jamais aimé les moldus, Tom en avait admiré quelques uns comme Hitler, Staline, et de nombreux fichistes et dictateurs.

Un journaliste connu, Enzo Viza, avait fait des statistiques pour apprendre que 204 sorciers meurs en une heure et 104 maisons étaient détruites à cause des catastrophes ou de Lord Voldemort ou alors la magie. Même les moldus étaient menacé et certains hurlaient en apprenant que la magie existait. Plusieurs groupes de moldus étaient partis à la chasse aux sorcières. Même les créatures magiques étaient en dangers. La magie avait accidentellement accentué leurs parties animales causant de nombreux morts, blessés ou même de transformation. L'ordre de phénix avait créé des camps pour les vampires, loups-garous, sirènes…

Le pire était arrivé il y avait quelques mois, Albus Dumbledore, leader de l'ordre de phénix et dirigeant du camps de la lumière tomba gravement malade, ne pouvant gérer la guerre à cause du stresse. Alors Harry Potter devait prendre sa place en tant que leader de l'ordre et apprendre en quelques mois à être un dirigeant et à organiser les cours des combattants, faire des plans de bataille, faire des discours, rassurer les gens comme les soldats…

Il y avait un seul endroit où la magie ne pouvait pas attaquer… Poudlard. Les ministres de la magie arrêtèrent les cours pour utiliser l'école de sorcellerie comme un refuge pour tous. Des personnes du monde entier arrivaient chaque jour. Les médicomages vinrent habiter également à Poudlard pour soigner les blessés qui arrivaient avec l'aide de l'infirmière. Cependant, même si le monde était à genoux, à Poudlard il y avait une hiérarchie : le ministre d'Angleterre, les autres ministres, Harry Potter, les aurors et autres personnes qui travaillaient au ministère, les médicomages, les autres. Fudge abusait largement de ses pouvoirs en prenant la grande salle pour lui tout seul alors que la place à Poudlard devenait restreinte. Le survivant passa toute une journée à fouiller dans le bureau de son mentor qui appartenait maintenant au ministre de la magie d'Angleterre pour trouver une formule qui permettrait d'agrandir Poudlard de l'intérieur.

Non, en effet, la vie du Survivant était compliqué et se n'était pas finit, le plus dure reste à venir...

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

A la prochaine !


	2. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
